


Alone

by EndlessHorizon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Light Angst, Love, Mileven, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessHorizon/pseuds/EndlessHorizon
Summary: She buries her head further into the plush pillow in her arms. Though soft and comfortable, it remains cold to the touch. This isn't helping. Despite it being over a week since he left, the familiar scent of peppermint and pine curls around her. This is the only reason she's cuddled up with it, willing it to be real. Willing it to be him.With Mike away on a buisness trip, El finds herself feeling lonely, which triggers some painful memories she'd sooner forget.





	Alone

She buries her head further into the plush pillow in her arms. Though soft and comfortable, it remains cold to the touch. This isn't helping. Despite it being over a week since he left, the familiar scent of peppermint and pine curls around her. This is the only reason she's cuddled up with it, willing it to be real. Willing it to be him. Sighing, she peels herself away and winces as the bright light of the sun meets her bleary eyes. Time to stop moping around and get something done. After all, he won't be gone forever. In fact, she'll never let him know this, but, she's had the date marked on the calendar. Every day, another cross through a square. Another step closer to him.

She chastises herself for being so clingy. That's a word she picked up many years ago when watching a television drama. Gone are the days spent curled up on that worn sofa in that dingy little cabin. When she had no way of telling when she would ever get to see him. Hopper, though he was only trying to protect her, caused her such pain. She understands why she was never allowed to leave, but the dull ache she had felt pulling at her heart remains vivid in her memory.

It's not that she can't bear the thought of ever spending a moment without him, now that would be clingy. It's the simple, bitter fact that it reminds her of a time she'd sooner forget. Back then, their future was uncertain. Hopper's empty promises never satisfied her and she always wondered if she really would see Mike again. She busies herself, picking up various bits and pieces and putting them away. It's a futile task, as she knows that man will come back into this house like a tornado and everything will be back in its rightful spot on the floor. Perfectly out of place.

The whole exercise feels unnatural, so she plops back down on the bed and begins fiddling with her wedding band. It rests atop her finger next to the simple diamond engagement ring he picked for her. She remembers how adorably nervous he was when he took her hand and got down on one knee. Of course, she had seen it coming from the moment he picked her up. Her Mike has never been the greatest at masking his true feelings, but she loves him regardless. This quality is actually something she admires about him because his honesty always shines through. El knows she can trust him no matter what. This simple realisation sends her spiralling again and she reaches for the pillow. Her trembling fingers grapple for a hold on the fabric as hot tears begin to spill from her eyes. In seconds, she's clutching the thing in a death grip as sobs wrack her body.

_"Things are going well with the company. I think we're really starting to take off". She can't contain the smile that is spreading across her face at his words. "Soon enough, we'll have offices all throughout the country! Can you believe it? A group of nobodies from a no-name town in Indiana setting up their business in Washington and California." She leans into him and places a soft kiss on his cheek._

_"I'm so proud, Mike." Even though it's dark, she can feel his cheeks pulling into a smile of his own._

_"Lucas and I are planning on heading down to DC to check in and see how things are going." El cocks her head._

_"When?"_

_"Well, we were actually planning on going down next week. Lucas booked the tickets." They lie there in silence. "I'll be gone about a week and a half." She sits up._

_"How many days?" He appears perplexed by her question._

_"Eight days-" but then it hits him. "You can come if you want, I mean I can book an extra ticket, I'm sure we can work it out-"_

_"Mike," she interjects, "I'll be fine." He knows what she's been through, he's no fool. But she doesn't want to put a damper on his excitement and spoil the whole experience for him. After all, Max isn't coming with Lucas. Why should it be any different for her? Mind you, Max has got her own job which she's busy with, but that's hardly the point. El's not a little girl anymore. She's 25 and she needs to behave like a mature adult._

_"Really. Just go have fun. You four worked so hard for this." Her reassurances seem to have done the trick and he relaxes._

_"Okay, but if you need anything, just call me."_

Now, the pillow in her hands has been replaced with another object. Mike had gifted her the cell phone for her recent birthday and she had marvelled at how small it was compared to the clunky landline phones she was accustomed to. Time to put it to good use. Just as she's about to dial his number, which she has long since memorised, the device begins to emit a sound. Who could possibly be ringing her?

"Hello?" Her voice is still shaky and tears threaten to dribble down her cheeks again.

"El? Are you alright?" It's him. A feeling of relief washes over her as the realisation sets in. It's as if he knew.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" There is a pause.

"I'm- I'm going great! Things are moving along faster than we expected, so we're actually going to head out early." Tears are flowing freely now, but for an entirely different reason.

"When do you think you'll be home?"

"Well, that's why I called. We're about to board the flight now." This is certainly not the kind of news she had been expecting and she can hardly contain her joy.

"Lucas even got us business class when he rebooked. I can't even believe that guy sometimes, he's full of surprises." El chuckles in response, but that soon morphs into flat-out laughter. She can't help it, the sudden shift in her emotions has left her feeling giddy.

Their conversation continues as they chatter away about anything and everything. How ridiculous it is that Lucas decided a spontaneous upgrade to business class would be a good spend of their money and wasn't he supposed to be the logical one? El informs him that she'll have a celebratory dinner prepared for them when he gets home. Any kind of 'special dinner' in their house translates to a couple of stacks of steaming Eggo waffles covered in whipped cream and maple syrup. It's rather an odd tradition, but it's theirs and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Getting the waffles out to defrost, she settles herself on the couch to watch TV. She flicks through channel after channel absentmindedly and wonders how she got so lucky. The life she lives now, with her best friends and loving husband, is a far cry from the world she used to know. The world where she was nothing more than a number on a file. Where her 'father' viewed her as nothing more than a weapon under his belt. At best, a scientific phenomenon that piqued his curiosity. Not a person, never a person.

She is so grateful for everyone in her life who has lent her a helping hand or provided a stepping stone along the way, but mostly, she is thankful for him. From the moment he offered her a place to stay on that stormy, November night, he was there for her. Even when they were apart for 353 days, he radioed into that channel every night and listened for her. Now, she knows that he will always be there, no matter the situation. Because he loves her. She'll never be alone again. 


End file.
